


RRRR: Freeranger! - A Friend in Need

by Anamorph_Marco



Category: Free!, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Genderbending, Emo, F/F, F/M, Female Mikoshiba Momotarou, Firefighters, Gen, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Marine Biologist Nanase Haruka, Multi, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scuba Diving, Super Sentai AU, Tokusatsu AU, Tokusatsu Henshin Hero AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Villains to Heroes, dumbass, emo kirishima ikuya, male mikoshiba isuzu, proud cis older brother Seijuurou, response ready rescue relay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco
Summary: ***Rating may change***The Domed City of Neo Marina Wharf is UNDER ATTACK.Monsters from outer-space have descended upon this bastion of humanity and their only goal is to create as much chaos and destruction as possible.Unfortunately for them, the super powered heroes of Response Ready Rescue Relay ( R ) are on the case.This team of elite morphing heroes lead by Firefighter Matsuoka Rin  and his 4 teammates, Diver Nanase Haruka, Climber Tachibana Makoto, and Pilot and Jump duo of Hazuki Nagisa and Ryuugazaki Rei are prepared to dive headfirst into any crisis.They Are "RRRR: FREERANGER!"But when the monster is an all too familiar face. Will they have what it takes to bring their friend home?
Relationships: Hayahune Romio/Shizuru Isurugi, Hazuki Nagisa/Nitori Aiichirou, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Hazuki Nagisa/Yamazaki Sousuke, Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Kunikida Ayumu/Matsuoka Gou, Kunikida Ayumu/Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Isuzu, Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Isuzu, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 2





	1. Cover Photo




	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its MORPHING TIME!
> 
> FIVE  
> Ranger Red: Matsuoka Rin  
> Rescue Ready!  
> pose
> 
> FOUR!  
> Ranger Blue: Nanase Haru  
> Rescue Ready!  
> stands there
> 
> THREE!  
> Ranger Green: Tachibana Makoto  
> Rescue Ready!  
> pose
> 
> TWO!  
> RANGER PINK: Hazuki Nagisa!!  
> Rescue Ready!!!  
> pose
> 
> ONE!  
> Ranger Yellow! Ryugazaki Rei!  
> Rescue Ready!!  
> pose
> 
> RELAY RANGERS RESCUE READY!  
> (explosion)

Chapter One:

The Domed City of Neo Marina Wharf, a shining bastion of civilization in the post climate crisis in CE 2145. Half of the city lies submerged in an interconnecting network of terrariums and reverse aquariums, the rest lies above land separated from the harsh global climate by a climate controlled dome with a simulated sky. 

Inside the city... a skyscraper is on FIRE

Smoke billows into the domed sky and sirens blare into the mundane cacophony of city sounds below. The upper floors of the city are entirely engulfed in a raging inferno and the flames slowly begin to rifle down the tower.

Within the dark haze of the smoke a figure stands unfazed.

The figure tosses its head back and lets out a might bellowing and unhinged laugh that echoes off of the rooftop fixtures into the sky beyond. They Turn dramatically towards the ledge of the roof and point towards the horizon and cry out, a declaration of purpose and a challenge: “I AM PYROSAUR!!! AAAHHHAHAHAHA!!!”

Orange light glints off the sharp carnivorous teeth of this mighty beast as he continues his challenge. “COME OUT AND FACE ME, RESCUE RELAY!!!”

The fire continues to burn into the sky

Meanwhile:

>>>>>>>

Sirens blare lighting up the hallways of the undersea base red and blue as workers and robots scramble.

A broad hand grabs a jacket off it’s designated hook and straps it across broad shoulders. A Green number 3 is emblazoned on the shoulder and chest. Makoto runs to catch up with the rest of his squad grabbing a blue accented jacket off the rack as he passes. 

“Haru!” he calls out. 

Haru glances up from the jeep he’s preparing to see a mass of fabric flying through the air at him. He deftly snatches it out of the air and tucks it under his arm. “Thanks” he mutters.

“Of course,” Makoto says, smiling.

“Save the flirting for the after party boys.” Rin says striding confidently into the room. He snaps his goggles into place before continuing.

“We’ve got a five alarm fire and a level three bogey that isn’t going to wait for you.” he turns and smirks knowingly at both of them, ”and neither are we.” 

Haru rolls his eyes and disconnects the pump from the tank, holstering it back in its rack.

Nagisa runs into the room holding two jackets in his hand. He skids to a halt hopping on one foot as he loses his balance for a moment nearly crashing into a nearby storage cabinet. 

His jacket is grabbed by the hand of a bespectacled blue haired scientist. The man pulls the blonde back to his feet. “Be more careful.” 

“Sorry, Rei-chan.“ Nagisa apologizes and hands the scientist his jacket.

“Thank you, Nagisa kun” Rei said as he shrugged out of his lab coat and grabbed his jacket. 

“REI, NAGISA LET”S GO!!!” Rin shouts over the blaring klaxon screaming overhead. 

The floor under the jeep starts sinking into the floor.

“Right!”

“Coming!”

The two call out at the same time talking over each other, and they scramble towards the jeep. 

Nagisa jumps off the ledge and lands next to Makoto in the back he turns and holds his arms out “come on Rei, toss it to me!”

These are very delicate Nagisa”

“Rei, get in or get left,” Rin calls up from the front seat “let’s go.”

“Honestly, you all are incorrigible.”

Rei throws the briefcase to Nagisa and down, landing awkwardly on top of Nagisa and Makoto.

“Wh-Hey watch it Rei.”

“Easy there you two.” Makoto smiles “What took so long?”

“Well! I’m happy you asked Makoto!” 

Rin rolls his eyes and drums his fingers on the steering wheel, “Here we go.”

Haru studies Rin's expression. His face is set, unmoving.

“Dr. Nitori and myself were hard at work!” Rei grabs the suitcase from Nagisa and opens it before everyone. “On these!”

Inside the case are an assembly of 5 gleaming wrist watches of some cyberpunk-esque design with buttons and lights liberally dispersed on each. 

Nagisa cocks his head to the side in confusion, “our morphers?

“Not just our morphers,” Rei sets the suitcase on his lap and passes the watch like devices to their color coded owners. “New and improved morphers.” 

Haru takes his morpher as it's handed to him. Looking at it in his hand. he turns it over and runs his finger over a set of tally marks scored into the back. 

Rin meets Haru’s gaze concerned. He looks up into the rear view mirror. “You’re gonna have to explain this one to us Einstein.” 

“It’s quite simple really,” Rei pushes his glasses up his nose and leans forward dramatically. “By channeling the alignment of our powers with the morphing grid we were able to isolate the frequency modulation of the peak vector of power oscillation within the fluctuation of the grid at the maximum moment of synergistic synchronization.”

Nagisa and Makoto look at eachother wide eyed.

Rei continues, “It was honestly quite beautiful to see such a degree of seminal variance within the optimum variation of the grids higgs field, and for it to respond to that input at that intensity… it was nothing short of pure. Beauty.” 

Haru sighs.

Rei continues, “After Nitori isolated that factor it was child’s play to amplify that variable across the entire spectrum of our interaction within the grid and make that the new baseline of entrance variation.”

Rin grits his teeth “Could you TRY repeating that in terms the rest of us could understand?”

Rei stutters to a halt. “Right, sorry everyone.”

“Simply put, we isolated how powerful our powers were when we combined all of our weapons for our ultimate attack and used that information to design new powers based on our old powers.”

“So that means?”

“It means that we’re even more powerful than we used to be.” Haru says calmly before turning in his chair. “Thank you Rei, good job.”

“Of course, I was only doing my part.”

“You did good Rei-chan”

Nagisa grabs Rei’s hands in his own and stares at him smiling brightly. 

. . . 

The Jeep shoots out of the underpass out into the city daylight. The massive structure they just left immediately begins sinking back into the ground. 

“Well we've got a chance to try these new powers out.” Rei says grinning. He leans forward and grips the steering wheel harder. 

  
“Let’s kick some ass.”

  
  


………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a power rangers au fanfic for some time but I just couldn't do it. 
> 
> And finally after binging all of Free (finally...) the inspiration struck!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks again for checking out my story!
> 
> Chapter Two is in progress
> 
> Socials:
> 
> Tumblr - anamorph-marco.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Anamorph_Marco  
> Art Twitter: @AnamorphArt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone Thank you for checking out my story! 
> 
> Click through for chapter One!
> 
> Socials:
> 
> Tumblr - anamorph-marco.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Anamorph_Marco  
> Art Twitter: @AnamorphArt


End file.
